


a little loss, a little gain

by elfiethewicked



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Universe, First Kiss, Fluff, Keith cuts his hair, Lance has feelings, Love Confessions, M/M, broganes, but only briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfiethewicked/pseuds/elfiethewicked
Summary: Keith gets tired of his long hair and gets it cut. Lance has emotions over that. that's basically all the fic,





	a little loss, a little gain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FairyVany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyVany/gifts).



> For Fairyvany who was the one to drag me into this, thank you <3

Keith drew a hand through his hair as he regarded himself in the mirror. It was getting pretty long and while he didn’t mind that it was becoming rather warm, and it was unpractical while fighting. Even if he tied up his hair, his bangs would fall into his eyes. Besides he had just snapped his last hair tie. Shiro had used to cut Keith’s hair before he went on the Kerberos mission and since then he had cut his own hair before but it was hard to cut the hair in his neck and he had ended up with a mullet. Not that he saw anything wrong with that. He stood in front the mirror a minute longer before making is decision.

He knocked on Shiro’s door, walked in and found Shiro in busy doing push-ups. Keith would scold him for never taking a break but pot and kettle.

“Shiro?”

He made a vague grunting noise to show that he was listening and Keith went in and sat on his bed.

“Do you think you could cut my hair? I have tried to cut it myself and I can’t get it right”

Shiro stopped doing push-ups.

 “Planning on getting rid of that mullet?”

“It’s getting unpractical-” Keith drew a hand through his hair, “and I don’t have any hair ties left.”

“I’m sure Allura has one you can have.”

“Well, it doesn’t matter, I still miss my short hair.”

“Okay. I’ll go and see if there are any scissors in this castle, because I’m not cutting your hair with a knife as I assumed you did.” Shiro have Keith his best disapproving brother look and Keith stared back. He wasn’t ashamed.

 

Lance was restless, there was only so much time you could spend staring at the celling or even at the stars before it got to you. If he stayed still for too long he might combust or worse, start thinking of earth, home and his family. So, to prevent that from happening he walked around the castle. He heard grunting and quick footsteps from the training deck and decided that what better to do with his time than annoy Keith. He stepped into the training room pondering which insult or pick-up line to use and then he swears he had a heart attack.

First, he thought he should hit the alarm because there was an intruder in the castle but there was no mistaking the reckless but on-point fighting style. It was Keith alright, but there was no mullet.

Who had destroyed him?

“Keith!” Lance yelled and he was pleased when his voice came out stabile. Keith gave a grunt in response but didn’t look Lance’s way until he had slayed the gladiator with an unfairly graceful move.

“What?” Keith, sounding annoyed.

“Um-“ What was he going to say, Lance hadn’t thought this far.

“Finally decided to pull your weight in the beauty department of this team? I mean, there’s not much one can do with a face like that but I see you at least got rid of the mullet.”

“It was getting in the way.” Keith sounded defensive, which, fair enough.

“Well, now I can at least be seen in public with you without having to pretend not to know you.”

Keith just glared at him before turning away calling “start training level five.”

Lance took it as his cue to leave. He didn’t need to stay to watch Keith fight, he had had enough heart attacks for one hour.

 

“Hey Mullet”

“You can’t call me that anymore, it’s gone.”

“Oh, but you’ll always be a mullet at heart.”

“Whatever that means.”

Lance started to comment on the missing mullet more and more and Keith was growing more and more annoyed – he really had thought the hair jokes would stop when the mullet was gone. The smug glances Pidge sent Lance’s way didn’t help. It was obvious she knew something he didn’t, per usual.

He did catch Lance staring at him with a sad face often and it did funny things to Keith’s stomach. While he liked that Lance was staring at him, he didn’t like him to be sad.

 

After Hunk and even Shiro joined Pidge in the smug looks and another nasty comment from Lance about his hair Keith snapped and confronted Lance.

He knocked on Lances door, walked in when he heard a hum for the inside and was met with Lance in the middle of applying a face mask in just his pyjama pants. Seeing his bare chest short-circuited Keith’s brain for a moment but he collected himself quickly.

“Okay, what is your problem?”

  “You’re the one storming into my room”

“I didn’t ‘storm,’ and I was talking about your issues with my hair. I mean I thought you would stop bothering me about it when I cut it but you comment on it _all_ the time. So, what is your obsession with my hair about, are you really that glad to not be having to see the mullet about? Oh, and what is up with the sad looks you keep sending me?”

“First of all, I don’t send you any ‘sad looks’. Secondly, I’m not obsessed with your hair, I’m just happy I don’t have to be associated with that horrendous hairstyle. Thirdly, did you cut your hair to get me to stop you from teasing you, because I didn’t know you cared so much of what I thought?” Lance pretty much purred the last sentence.

“I did _not_.” Keith could feel his face flare up. Okay, so maybe a small part of why he had cut his hair had been because he was tired of Lance’s endless comments. A very small part.

“Aww your blushing,” Lance cooed.

“Shut up. You still haven’t explained why you won’t stop commenting on my hair though, I didn’t know you cared so much about how I looked.”

“I don’t, I just, I wanna be able to be seen in public with you without having to hide. And besides it can’t be practical to have that long hair while fighting- “

“Allura.”

“Doesn’t count. Anyway, I’m just glad it’s gone.”

“Then why don’t you just let it be now that it’s gone?”

Now it was Lance’s turn to blush.

“What Lance? What on earth is your problem with my haircut really?”

“Ilikeditlong”

“What?” Keith hadn’t been able to catch that which he thought was more than reasonable as Lance had both mumbled and talked very fast.

“I may have, that is to say, I might have, actually, sort of…”

“Sort of _what_?” Keith was getting frustrated.

“I liked it long okay?” Lance all but screamed, tomato red in the face.

“You what?”

“Oh, don’t make me say it again, you’ve had your fun, you are very welcome to leave now.” Lance was getting redder and redder by the minute.

“You _liked_ my hair long?”

“Yes.” Lance spoke to gritted teeth and Keith should take that as a warning to back off but when had Keith ever backed off?”

“Then why did you tease me about it?”

Lance took a deep breath and redden in the face even more but had that look in his eyes he always got when he was about to do something, reckless, stupid and brave. He looked down at his hands, then up at Keith’s face.

“Because I like you. I’ve liked you ever since the Garrison but then you didn’t remember me so I started this whole rivalry deal so maybe you would notice me but that didn’t really work out did it now? I thought… I guess I thought that if I kept annoying you, kept pushing you, kept teasing you, you would notice me but you never did. You know how parents say that if a boy is mean to you it means he likes you? Well that is me in a nutshell.” Lance fell quiet for a bit but not long enough for Keith to collect the thoughts in his brain to actual words.

“And I know, I know, you don’t feel the same way about me, but maybe, maybe now you can lay off about me staring at you because I really don’t mean anything bad with it. Like quite the opposite actually and either way I-“¨

Keith had reached over and covered Lance’s mouth with his hand.

“You are rambling and you wrong.

I notice you. I’m sorry I didn’t remember you from the Garrison but I notice you, Lance. You are very… noticeable.”

Lance’s eyes shot arrows and Keith realised he was choosing the wrong words.

“I- I don’t mean that in a bad way, I really don’t. You are like this star and you shine so bright it is impossible to look away, it’s almost blinding. Especially when you smile.” Now Keith was rambling and he quickly shut himself up. He looked up into Lances eyes and saw badly concealed hope in his eyes.

“I like you, I really, really like you okay?” Lance was now smiling wide underneath Keith’s hand. He slowly gripped it, lowered it and took a step forward without letting go of Keith’s hand. He stepped closer until he was close enough for Keith to feel his breath on his cheek.

“May I?”

Keith nodded.

Lance closed the distance between their lips in a soft kiss.

 

Later they were lying on Lance’s bed cuddling, Lance carding his fingers through Keith’s hair and Keith tracing lines on Lance’s arm.

“You do realise you are not allowed to cut you hair again.”

“What like, ever?”

“No, maybe when it is as long as Allura’s you can.”

“You really like my long hair that much?”

“Yeah it was kinds hot, though I have to say this is pretty cute too.” He said dragging his hands against Keith’s scalp. He could have sworn he heard a deep content sound from Keith’s throat but chose not to comment on it. For now.

Keith raised himself of the bed so that he was leaning over Lance.

“Guess I’ll have to grow it out again.” Then he leaned down to kiss him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, this was my first time writing for the voltron fandom and i had a lot of fun. Hopefully it isn't too bad XD
> 
> Kudos and comments are my lifeblood
> 
> Visit me at elfiethewicked.tumblr.com


End file.
